darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Meetings with friends/Vongopedia meeting 7th November 2007
19:52 -->| Garik (n=ricky_sk@byc32.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) has joined #darthipedia 19:52 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Garik by Jedimca0|Busy 19:52 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o AdmirableAckbar by ChanServ 19:52 Hello Garik 19:52 =-= Mode #darthipedia -m by AdmirableAckbar 19:53 Hello 19:53 Hello there 19:53 =-= Jedimca0|Busy is now known as Jedimca0 19:53 I'm from Poland. 19:53 You're a vongopedia admin, right? 19:53 I was told that you wanted... 19:53 Welcome 19:53 yeah, a vongo admin :) 19:53 Greetings from Darthipedia. 19:55 thanks :) another one - Wedge - will come here in a moment :) 19:55 Heya Garik 19:55 Nice 19:55 :) 19:55 -->| Nalken (n=aaa@ayf19.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) has joined #darthipedia 19:55 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Nalken by Jedimca0 19:55 ah, hello Nalken :) 19:55 that's him :) 19:55 :) 19:55 Hello everyone :) 19:56 Hello Nalken, Greetings from Darthipedia. 19:56 thanks my friends, that same to you :) 19:56 Hey Nalken 19:56 Hello Garik and Nalken 19:56 Taraissu, the third admin is coming, as well as Shedao :D 19:57 :D 19:57 Excellent 19:57 Noyclah should be here as well in the nearest future :) 19:57 -->| Taraissu (n=blabla@90-156-42-187.as.kn.pl) has joined #darthipedia 19:57 Hello 19:58 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Taraissu by AdmirableAckbar 19:58 heya Taraissu 19:58 hello:) 19:58 Hello 19:59 okay, I think we can start this conference :P 19:59 :) 20:00 Ok, well, the main reason for this meeting is just for us to share ideas on how to run Star Wars humor wikis. 20:00 sounds good :) 20:01 The main thing I was wondering is: what do you guys do when someone writes a really bad article? 20:01 We delete it. :) 20:01 heh, one of the hard question :P 20:01 Hmmm..... 20:02 but it depends :) 20:02 -->| ShedaoS (n=tyranita@gts12-1.rybnet.pl) has joined #darthipedia 20:02 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v ShedaoS by AdmirableAckbar 20:02 hi 20:02 Welcome Shedao 20:02 Hello ShedaoS 20:02 you see, this can be sometimes a really hard thing to decide 20:02 But if it is something which /could/ be good someday, what do you do? 20:02 Yes 20:02 hi Shed :) 20:02 Hey Shedao 20:02 let's say we have a new user 20:03 he don't know how to write, about what, you know 20:03 Yeah 20:03 if we delete him he might feel really bad and go away from our Wiki - and we know that this is a bad movement :) 20:03 * move 20:04 so yes, we delete the article, but we try to explain our motives 20:04 Do you have any improve templates or anything? 20:04 Seems like a good idea 20:05 and we encourage this users for better work - we have a kind of guide for them 20:05 -->| supergeeky1 (n=rflynn@12.4.222.43) has joined #darthipedia 20:05 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v supergeeky1 by ChanServ 20:05 We have Template:Improve 20:05 Hello supergeeky1 20:05 Jedimca0, I have a template idea. 20:05 Hey 20:05 Taraissu wrote something she named "Recipe for article" 20:05 :) 20:05 One second, brb. 20:05 That's a good idea 20:05 Oh, and greetings from Vongopedia. 20:06 greatings for you as well xD 20:06 * Gonk|Work is going to be working on a similar guide in the near future 20:06 hello Supergeeky 20:06 you know, this kind of "recipe" helps a lot 20:06 =-= Jedimca0 has changed the topic to “Darthipedia: The Star Wars Humor Wiki | http://darth.wikia.com | We are all wondering what really is a Lord El Royal Fluffybun. | Site status: Now over 560 articles! | Topic: MEETING WITH VONGOPEDIA ADMINS NOW” 20:06 yeah, there is everything the users need 20:06 but it doesn't mean it eliminates ALL of bad articles 20:07 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o supergeeky1 by ChanServ 20:07 I've always assumed humor wikis are inevitably going to have a few bad articles at any given time. 20:07 -->| KeiraSkyhawk (n=rflynnp@12.4.222.43) has joined #darthipedia 20:07 All hail Lord El Royal Fluffybun KeiraSkyhawk, the real ruler of #darthipedia! 20:07 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v KeiraSkyhawk by AdmirableAckbar 20:07 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o KeiraSkyhawk by supergeeky1 20:07 there is also one more problem - our wiki should concentrate on Star Wars 20:08 If we have a bad article we put the template on it, if it's not improved in two weeks we can decide to delete it. 20:08 We delete non Star Wars stuff on sight, I think. 20:08 =-= Mode #darthipedia +o Pinky by supergeeky1 20:08 but sometimes it is hard to divide Star Wars humour from Star Wars fan-community humour 20:09 and if someone write smth about lets say politicians, with a lots of vulgarism... well, this is a sign to "destroy his planet", like you say :) 20:09 lol 20:09 XD 20:09 XD 20:09 that's true, we have a really big and great fan community :) 20:09 How many users do you have? 20:09 roughtly 20:09 *roughly 20:10 hmm 20:10 many :D 20:10 lest's just say 20:10 about 30 registered? 40? 20:10 *let's 20:11 Taraissu, my dear, could you check it? xD 20:11 Since I have to leave in a little while, I'll ask my question now 20:11 that enough to write articles from a few points of view 20:11 sure :) 20:11 50 registered 20:11 :D 20:11 cool :) 20:11 That's a lot. :) 20:11 You mentioned articles about politicians. Do you delete them solely on the basis of being political in nature ("Darth Bush" for example), or do you only delete them if they're vulgar or insulting? 20:12 Rather in case they're vulgar 20:12 vulgar or insulting, or when they have nothing to do with Star Wars 20:12 we've a recent article - Darth Konon, one of the longest 20:13 he is about our "politician" (sort of :P) and we make him a Seti Ashgad in his early years xD 20:13 * it is 20:13 lol 20:13 lol 20:14 I have another question: 20:14 say someone writes something funny (that's related to Star Wars) on a non-humor wiki. Do you allow people to copy it to Vongopedia? 20:15 yeah, but only with permission of the authors of the original article. 20:15 and only if they're really funny and really related to SW. 20:15 we did this in case of one graphic from Nonsensopedia, polish Uncyclopedia for sure - but just like Garik said, we ask the authors if this is about the text 20:16 in case of graphics we have a little liberal politic ;) 20:16 but we are against copying of someones text without his permission 20:16 Yeah, that makes sense. 20:17 Indeed 20:17 We decided to allow the copying of stuff, but we will delete if the author requests us too. BUT we will ask if we can copy it anyway, or at least I will. 20:17 that's a good way I think :) 20:17 Any questions for us? 20:17 yeah, I have :) 20:18 =-= Mode #darthipedia -o KeiraSkyhawk by supergeeky1 20:18 Go ahead Nalken 20:19 I noticed you are concentrate about Star Wars itself - I mean, for example you have not so much graphic that are not the screens or something like that from Saga 20:19 We have a few non-Star Wars graphics 20:19 I mean, on Vongopedia let's say we have an article "Kessel" 20:19 Like the one on the Star Trek page :) 20:20 and we added a graphic named "Kessel prisoners" and it is a cast from Prison Break :) 20:20 What about Darth Elmo? 20:20 :D 20:20 and we do that kind of jokes all the time :D 20:20 Oh yes, Darth Elmo and his posse 20:20 Yeah, Darth Elmo is great :D 20:20 And the Jimmie Walker. 20:20 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Image:EmperorElmo.jpg 20:20 Yeah, I noticed you have lots of real life pictures. 20:20 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/JI-AT_Jimmie_Walker 20:21 I must tell you something, I borrowed one graphic from Darth Elmo and added it to our Wiki :P 20:21 http://darth.wikia.com/wiki/Image:JimmieEinstein.jpg 20:21 Cool. 20:21 :D 20:21 http://vongopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Alko_Story 20:21 there xD 20:21 (in the middle of the article ;) ) 20:22 Oh, that. 20:22 :D 20:22 :) 20:22 so you allowed people to add real life pictures, right? :) 20:22 * Gonk|Work laughs at the Iwo Jima image even though he only recognizes the word "Gungan" 20:22 XD 20:22 Yes 20:22 yeah, it sais: "Gungans after their victory" xD 20:22 I think it's fine for us to copy each other's images 20:22 lol 20:23 yes, I also think so :) 20:23 you can use our ideas as well, if for example this is about some graphic - like with the Gungans :) 20:24 :) 20:24 Am I right, Garik? Shedao? :) 20:24 of course ;) 20:24 (Nalken is our joined voice...) 20:24 lol 20:24 (some kind of this Killik stuff, you know :D) 20:25 (Garik, you are so dead xD) 20:25 =-= Gonk|Work is now known as Gonknog 20:25 talk a little more guys so I won't have to talk all the time xD 20:25 Do you have any other questions? 20:25 I think they're asleep or something like that..... 20:25 :P 20:26 (Nalken, I'm afraid I'm still alive :P) 20:26 probably :P hard work day :P 20:26 How much vandalism have you had? 20:26 yeah, I have a question... 20:26 (not for long, brother :P) 20:26 XD 20:26 not much. Incidental situations. 20:27 Same here. 20:27 2,3... maybe few more, but rather minor ones. 20:27 quite lots of :/ one guy once erased all the text from article "Yoda" and wrote: "This text was not true and therefore I erased it" :P 20:27 You destroyed their planets, right? 20:27 yes :] 20:28 :D 20:28 you see when I start talking, it's something which can't compare with Nalken's words/. 20:28 but I usually rvert vandalism before Garik or other admins will notice :P 20:28 Oh, I have a question: 20:28 okay, I will shut up now :P 20:28 did you do anything to get more users when you started out. (when did you start, anyway?) 20:28 it seems our joined mind has malfunctions :P 20:29 We started in Spring... 20:29 -->| Halcyon_1138 (n=Master_H@ene220.neoplus.adsl.tpnet.pl) has joined #darthipedia 20:29 All hail Lord El Royal Fluffybun Halcyon_1138, the real ruler of #darthipedia! 20:29 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v Halcyon_1138 by AdmirableAckbar 20:29 I don't remember when exactly 20:29 hi Hal :) finally :) 20:29 welcome Halcyon 20:29 hi everyone ;) 20:29 but it was probably April. 20:29 the Final Five :P 20:30 Eastern to be specific :) 20:30 and it wasn't idea which was created in anyone's mind 20:30 no one said "let's start writing" 20:30 Have you any other questions for us? 20:30 and there was idea of Vongo at that time... 20:31 (yeah I have one, but let me end my story :P) 20:31 lol, ok :P 20:31 -->| LO|Away (n=chatzill@c-75-68-134-170.hsd1.nh.comcast.net) has joined #darthipedia 20:31 All hail Lord El Royal Fluffybun LO|Away, the real ruler of #darthipedia! 20:31 we were frustrated with our "proffessional" SW Wiki 20:31 =-= Mode #darthipedia +v LO|Away by Jedimca0 20:32 (Garik always have a loooooooong story's, I get used to it :P) 20:32 which didn't work as well as we all expected... 20:33 I like long story's. :) 20:33 and we find out that on another SW-wiki 20:34 there were a few funny articles, so we started to write our own ones 20:35 Garik, let me interfere for a moment 20:35 but had no place to publicate them :) 20:35 =-= Gonknog is now known as Gonk|Work 20:35 because I konw something about this story, that you propably don't know 20:35 and then Nalken had an idea of creating Vongo :) 20:36 and that's the story ;) 20:36 not just me, Shedao told me to do it :P 20:36 the funny articles on that site, that you've mentioned 20:36 were written by admin of our SW site 20:36 I'm sure of that one thing 20:36 the biggest polish SW site :) 20:37 And he inspired me to write propably one of the first articles on this site 20:37 wchich started 20:37 the whole idea 20:37 which, thanks to Shedao and Nalken 20:37 turned into Vongo :) 20:38 :) 20:38 yeah. 20:38 amen my corellian brother :) 20:38 :D 20:38 :D 20:38 and my question is... 20:38 (finally :P) 20:38 (btw..we have 41 users registered xD my mistake, sorry:)) 20:38 we were talking about the pictures 20:38 but if we can say we're co-operating 20:39 can we (I mean we Vongo and you Darthi) 20:39 translate some articles from one wiki to another 20:40 Well... 20:40 Well, obviously the original version of any such article would eventually change 20:40 Hmmm..... 20:40 -->| LO|Away_ (n=chatzill@c-75-68-134-170.hsd1.ma.comcast.net) has joined #darthipedia 20:40 All hail Lord El Royal Fluffybun LO|Away_, the real ruler of #darthipedia! 20:40 As long as it's not from that stupid online translator I used.... 20:40 :-P 20:40 ...I would say yes, but only if you say who wrote it in the first place. 20:40 Glad that helped, btw. 20:40 XD 20:40 Maybe some sort of talk page header. 20:41 yeah, thas obvious. 20:41 I'd say we would have to mention the original source. 20:41 of course :) all with permission and mentioning about the authors 20:41 But yeah, I think that is ok. 20:41 That sounds fine to me though. 20:41 we can even prepare a nice picture at the top of the page 20:41 "This article is from Dartipedia" or something like that :) 20:41 I have a follow-up question 20:42 which says "article inspired by Darthipedia" 20:42 I think links to the original article might be a good idea too. 20:42 of course :) 20:42 or something like that ;) 20:42 Suppose we don't want to borrow a whole article, but just an individual joke, gag, quote, etc. 20:42 take everything you want :) 20:42 :D 20:42 Obviously the scenario I describe won't happen too often, since we have limited lanuage crossover ;) 20:42 *language 20:42 pictures, gags, etc :) 20:43 Gonk, I know you have a at least one polish user :) 20:43 They'd have to be rephrased anyway, so I figure that sort of borrowing wouldn't even need acknowledgement. 20:43 Unit731 of I remember 20:43 * if 20:43 8311? 20:43 yes :) 20:43 :D 20:43 he can be your translator ;) 20:43 That would explain why he can never make it to our Council of Blood meetings 20:44 or we could help :) 20:44 What is it, around dinnertime for you? 20:44 almost 10 p.m. :) 20:44 Why? I can make it to Council of Blood meetings. 20:44 Yeah 20:44 Jedimca0 - yeah, but you have no life ;) 20:44 It's almost 10pm here too. 20:44 XD 20:44 8311 is English. 20:44 other than school... your right.... 20:44 But he's of Polish ancestry 20:44 but a polish speaker 20:45 yeah 20:45 !addtopic Jedimca0's non-existing life 20:45 supergeeky1: Your topic has been added, thank you! 20:45 XD 20:45 and one more thing :) 20:46 if you would like to ask us in the future about what does some picture, text or article means, don't be shy and ask :) 14:47 we could even translate if for you :) 14:47 at least I could :P 14:47 Do you guys have an IRC channel? 14:47 I wanted to say it xD 14:47 at least I could :P 14:48 Ok. Same here, if it happens. 14:48 :) 14:48 not yet :P 14:48 Shedao do the technical stuff 14:48 Shed!!! God-Emperor, are you alive? :P 14:48 I wanted to ask that Gonk. :( 14:48 :P 14:48 :) 14:48 Well, if you want to set one up sometime, I've been through the process (twice actually) and may be able to help 14:48 Though I cannot help right now, as it's time for me to go :'( 14:48 :( 14:48 As can I. 14:49 I will trust my homies to fill me in on what I miss 14:49 =-= LO|Away_ is now known as LO|Hereish 14:49 bye 14:49 I called for the God-Emperor. Part of transcript missing due to logger's crappy internet. Complain here. 20:50 we have also a sixth admin (Rusis), he also do a technical stuff 20:50 yeah... now taht i think about, it could be useful 20:50 Acky, Internet problems? 20:50 =-= User mode for AdmirableAckbar is now +e 20:50 so Shed, could you do something about it? :) 20:50 somewhat 20:51 should be ok now 20:51 maybe Rusis would help you 20:51 We thought about it some time ago 20:51 along with the webside of the A-Team 20:51 oh yes, I remember 20:51 well, now it's urgent :P 20:51 kk, i'll look into it 20:52 thx Shed :* 20:52 :) 20:52 okay guys, so for know you can aks us in a discussion at main page :) 20:52 and when forum will start, go there, okay? :) 20:52 ok 20:53 gr8 :) 20:53 I have two questions for you as well :) 20:53 I suppose we'll create special english corner ;) 20:53 Nalken: ask away 20:53 And you can always come here or go to our discussion page or forum. 20:54 first - Taraissu is out for a moment and she wanted to ask you about the women on Dartipedia :) Do you have lots of female authors? :) 20:54 Jedi -> sure we will :) 20:54 I don't think we have any. :| 20:54 No women yet. 20:54 ouh 20:54 But I hope that will change. 20:54 that said :( 20:55 Yes. 20:55 Hey, for all you know, I could be a woman. 20:55 ROTFL xD 20:55 We've only got about 8 "real" users. 20:55 lol xD 20:55 We will have more soon though. 20:55 * AdmirableAckbar pokes Gonk ;) 20:55 on Vongo it's hard to hide your sex, we all know each other in a real life :) 20:55 ah 20:55 still... 20:55 there are not so many fans in Poland you know ;) 20:56 I'm from Ireland, so I know the feeling 20:56 yeah :) 20:56 I'm from the Netherlands, not many fans here too. 20:57 and we have a four female authors, and from them one admin and one of the best authors :) 20:57 :) 20:57 :D 20:57 okay, second question 20:58 do you have kind of your own storyline? for example: 20:59 we have something we called "Shedao's Era" :) It sais that after the Legacy Shedao Shai ressurected, conquered the galaxy and became a God-Emperor, and we have lots of articles about this era :) 20:59 We do sort of. 20:59 We haven't gotten into it yet. 20:59 It is a good idea. 20:59 you know, our own heroes, ships, battles, etc - all the stuff :) 20:59 We have eras we've created, though. 20:59 8) 20:59 Rise of the Pants Era, for example. 20:59 Darth Darth Binks? 20:59 xD 21:00 we have also Rise of the Mumins for sure :P 21:00 I have to go now. 21:00 See ya. 21:00 Bye 21:00 bye :) 21:00 cyas :) 21:01 So...has anyone any more questions? 21:02 is someone else preparing SW-humor Wiki? Germans? Russians? Anyone else? :) Maybe you know something? :) 21:02 Bye 21:02 no, not that we know. 21:02 a pity :( 21:03 <--| Jedimca0 has left #darthipedia 21:03 If so, we should make friends with them. 21:03 indeed :) 21:03 I have to go in a minute 21:03 okay, no more question from me at the moment I affraid :P maybe Garik, Shed or Hal will figure some :P 21:04 Feel free to come in here and ask at any time 21:04 no, I don't have any at now. 21:04 I have one. Did I understood it correctly, that you guys are from diffrent countries? 21:04 I have to leave now - I still have something to learn for tommorow... 21:05 Garik, your studies sucks, you know that? :P 21:05 Halcyon>>Yes. 21:05 * supergeeky1 is from the US. 21:05 * supergeeky1 is Amish. :-P 21:05 Gonk and SG1 are American (I think) and Jedimca0 is from Holland 21:05 I am Irish 21:05 damn Irish :P 21:05 Nalken, my studies - no. German lessons, yes ;] 21:06 xD 21:06 lol 21:06 okay, bye Garik, be in touch :) 21:06 * Grey-man silently waits for the Canada poke :P 21:06 Bye Garik 21:06 Damn Canadians. 21:06 yeah. thanks guys for the conversation :) 21:06 Thanks to you also. :) 21:07 lol 21:07 we'll be in contact ;) bye :) 21:07 have a good one Garik, later 21:07 oh, then it's a little bit harder for you to communicate, if you haven't got a possibility to meat each other in real? 21:07 bye Garik ;) 21:07 may the Force be with you :) 21:07 |<-- Garik has left irc.freenode.net () 21:07 Halcyon>>yeah, but we have #darthipedia, which is really useful 21:08 and some of you are admins from Wookieepedia, right? :) 21:08 Gonk and Greyman are. 21:08 SG1 is an admin from Star Wars Games wiki 21:08 Yes, I can see that ;) As Nalken said, it would be usefull for our Vongo to have an IRC or forum 21:09 Yes. 21:09 ya, that would help out 21:09 and you guys are always welcome to use this channel too ;) 21:10 IRC won't work I affraid - we have a much more popular chat called Gadu-Gadu, everyone are using it in Poland, IRC is not very popular :( 21:10 thx Grey :) 21:10 No problem :) 21:10 but a forum yes :) 21:10 Shed will make some, I believe in him xD 21:11 So any more questions by anyone before I leave 21:11 yea yea 21:12 No, I don't have more questions, for now. 21:12 I also don't :) 21:12 Ok. 21:12 It's been nice to meet you all. 21:12 I'll post a record of the discussion on Darthipedia 21:12 that was our pleasure :) 21:13 yeah, thanks for the invitation ;) 21:13 ups, everyone will see our english mistakes, not good xD 21:13 Lol, your English is fine. 21:13 Heh, at least they're better than mine. 21:13 Stupid online translators.... 21:13 !addtopic Online translators 21:13 supergeeky1: Your topic has been added, thank you! 21:14 !rant #darthipedia Online translators 21:14 Online translators will destroy your planet. 21:14 Ihr Englisch ist schrecklich! 21:14 Yes, they will! 21:14 hey, this translation on Vongo was funny xD 21:14 No, I can't believe that my english is good....I'd rather speak german ;P 21:14 * supergeeky1 is the Starkiller1996 of Vongopedia. 21:14 Do you speak German? 21:14 it compared with a pure nonsens that we all like xD 21:14 yeah, I learn in Germany 21:15 Heh. 21:15 you speak german too? 21:15 No. :P 21:15 I'm registering for a German class next semester though. 21:15 I think. 21:15 oh, that can be interesting ;> 21:16 Hal -> you are alone, I'm sorry xD 21:16 I know, I know...who likes german besides me? xD 21:16 hmm... Germans? :P 21:16 and Turkish maybe... :P 21:16 german. language ;P 21:16 then only Germans like german xD 21:17 and maybe Austrians... :P